


assault and pepper

by Lee_Mix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new stray she picked up had a bad habit of leading a frontal assault. Luckily for her, Marinette always knew just how to fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	assault and pepper

Having the ability to glide through the cityscape certainly had it’s  _perks._

True, there was the downsides of being one of the shoulders of responsibility for a city when  _authority_ couldn’t be there, and there were the times of frustration where she would cry out why  _she_ had to be the one to give up aspects of a normal life to carry out the burden (usually preceded by a nightmare of death wearing the faces of everyone she loved), but she couldn’t deny that, in spite of that, she wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

One of those perks being the stray alley cat that often came in through her window, cloaked in the veil of night, with that familiar glint in his eye. 

“Hello, Princess.” He would grin, perched on her sill.

And the nights would begin–excitedly–as usual. 

The nights could be a mix of many things. From completing homework that their superhero duties made them neglect; to having Adrien give advice for her on different fashion concepts, the nights where they could be  _normal_ teenagers in the midst of their turbulent responsibilities served as somewhat of a breather for the both of them. They usually met in Marinette’s room, Adrien having somewhat confessed that the tiny room tucked up in the roof of her family bakery felt  _more_ like home than his own residence.

For now, though, the two lay in the dark, under cover of her duvet, like two question marks. Adrien had kicked his shoes under her bed, shuffled to the side next to the wall, and refused to let go of her hand.

“You think we should patrol around the Northern end of the Seine tomorrow?”

Adrien chuckled, and opened one eye. “You’re only saying that because  _you_ think it’s  _romantic,_ my Lady.”

Face hot, she pouted. “Is that a bad thing?”

As usual, his focus was at two places at once. He began to play with her fingers, poking and prodding at the warm skin, and said, “not at all. I think it’s  _purr_ fectly sweet.”

“You are such a  _dork!”_ She giggled, gently patting his chest with her free hand. “Seriously, you can be worse than  _I_ used to be!”

Adrien’s grin only widened further, and he wrapped his arms around Marinette’s waist to pull her in closer to him. 

“What are you–” She was cut off when he suddenly began peppering her face in smooches, around her cheeks and jaw. Each one sent a warm tingle through her skin, and she began to kick her legs in a half-hearted protest. 

“A-Adrien! C-Cut it out, that tickles!”

But if there was one thing that Adrien did not do, was give up. And certainly, the peppered kisses on her jaw and neck–feather light–were proof of that.

However, that was one thing they were  _matched_ on their stubbornness, and Marinette was not one to relent. Without warning, she began to wiggle her fingers up and down his sides, making his kisses clumsy and the laughter  _pour_ out of his throat.

“M-Mari!” He giggled, kicking his legs, “al-alright,  _alright!_ I-I’m–” He swallowed a laugh. “S-Sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Hm. That’s a good kitty.” Satisfied with the results, Marinette pulled her hands away, and gently took his hand again.

As the laughter between them died down, the familiar calmness rose up again. She couldn’t quite see his sparkling green eyes in the lack of light, but she could still trace his faint outline. The broad shoulders, the slight curves of his hips and lips…

… honestly, even in the dark, he was beautiful.

“You know…” She bit her lip. “You could come around more often.”

Marinette heard him shift a little. “I… I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“You never  _could._ ” She reached up to stroke his cheek. “And you can come around anytime you need to. I’d… enjoy it if you visited more, actually.”

Every brush of her hand made his cheeks heat up, and she rather enjoyed that little tidbit of knowledge. Over the past few months of Adrien and Chat’s identities slowly merging into one, Marinette had found that  _sincerity_ for his company was what made him the most baffled.

“I… yeah.” He sighed, and pressed his forehead against hers. “Yeah. I’d love that.”

_So would I, Adrien._


End file.
